Jack Ryder and the heart of darkness
by The dark lord rising 367
Summary: Jack Ryder is a hero,traitor villain and savior. He comes from a secret order named S.A.D. An organization known to hunts demons and Jack has the perfect life but then it all comes crashing down when his headmaster is slain and jack is framed turning allies into enemy's but there's a bigger problem a force dormant for thousands of years is about to be unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first fan fiction! I am very excited and nervous! I have never done this before so please forgive me if this story is bad. P.S this has nothing to do with wanted very sorry about that but anyway please review this story it would mean a lot to me. Thanks! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Listen up. If your hearing this then your life is about to get seriously messed are not normal you are stronger than most people and can do things that other people can only dream of. You are a god because no human or demon could get past the defenses we put on this recording, that's right you're a god! You're probably going to think were insane and we probably are but you need to trust us because if we don't get to you, then chances are the demons will or SAD will. Yes there's an organization called SAD, it stands for Slay All Demons. I was part of this organization but that was before I was convicted of murder, treason and of being a god. Yes SAD also destroys godlings but we'll talk more on that later. So listen to the directions were going to give you because chances are if you don't your name will be printed on the very next tombstone. You have been warned.

My name is Jack Ryder and yes I'm also a godling. I can control fire, heat and music. I was a demon hunter and was pretty good at it to but the job was exhausting and stressful. You see all demons are related so chances are if you kill one, two will come after you with vengeance. I've killed approximately 9,765 demons, so you can see why I call my job stressful and this was before SAD decided to join in on the hunt. You see I had a very good life, good friends, and good times but then the headmaster of the organization was slaughtered and I was framed for it. So let's go back to where this whole mess started. It was 3000 years ago during 1000 BCE the new kingdom era was collapsing in Egypt( Yes I'm 4000 years old and I'm also immortal don't sound so surprised so are you.) I can't say I was surprised the stupid Egyptians were complete morons. Demons murdered farmers and burned down plantations meanwhile Egyptian gods roamed rampant through Egypt and what did the emperor do? Nothing. That day me and my friend Sarah were just coming back from a mission. We had just taken down an Egyptian lion goddess that decided to burn down an Egyptian temple. Long story short, I got one heck of an ass whopping and drank twenty Tylenols. Are you okay? Sarah asked me. Sarah is one of my best friends she is strong, funny, kind and extremely beautiful. She is the same height as me (thank god!) she has long platinum blond hair and purple eyes. It took me a while to hear what she was saying. Yeah I'm alright I responded. You got a heck of a beating down there she joked. Yeah I guess I did. She laughed she had a wonderful laugh like a pleasant melody that I could hear over and over again. Oh oh! She said frowning. What is it? I asked. Were past curfew she said. Meaning? Meaning she said glaring at me that there's a 50/50 chance we might get shot by the guards. Great! Just what I wanted to do today get shot before I even reach puberty. Sarah laughed again and I couldn't help laughing too. We kept walking until we finally reached the headquarters of SAD. The headquarters of SAD is beautiful and elegant it is made of limestone it stands in the moonlight glistening with power and pride. As far as I know SAD was built in 20,000 BC in Europe a maximum 10,000 years before me. So I felt kind of insignificant standing next to this building that had stood here for 10,000 years battling demons. As soon as we neared the entrance 20 armed soldiers surrounded us. Some held swords some held guns and one had a tree branch. I didn't even bother ask why. One of the soldiers aimed his gun at me. Not in the balls man please I begged. Jack? Sarah? Then out of the darkness walked out my old friend Jordan. How should I describe him he's taller than me, stronger than me and according to girls good looking. He has brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in armor and I could tell he was annoyed that we showed up. What are you guys doing here he sighed. Sorry dude we got sidetracked I said. Never mind he said shaking his head just get inside your lucky we didn't shoot you. As we walked in the entire building had most of the lights off. The rest of the people were sleeping I guess. Sarah bid me goodnight and left for her room as I walked toward my room I ran into the headmaster and got knocked into the floor. Oh dear he said forgive me he said as he helped me up. The headmaster's real name was Zugore Benjamin. He was a wise old man, tall and very kind but don't let that fool you. I've heard stories that he took on an entire squad of demons with his own hands. Do I believe it? Yes, yes I do. Well forgive me he said I must leave to my chamber to do some important work and he hurried away. I'll admit I was curious about what he was doing at this hour but I decided to let it go I went to my room which was large and comfy I took off my armor and got into bed and just when I was about to drift off when I smelled an extremely odd odor it took me a couple of seconds to realize what it was: sulfur. I immediately went into a panic because sulfur only meant one thing . . . demons. They were in the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers! I got two reviews on my first chapter and I'm really excited. I hope I get more in the second chapter. This is an original story guys. I also hope you guys are enjoying this story so far even if I have only written one chapter. In this chapter things get a lot worse for Jack. Hope you enjoy! Bye! **

Chapter 2

I was going into shock, never had we been infiltrated before without being alerted. I immediately thought about going to Jordan. It would be nice to have some backup instead of taking these things alone but I decided against it. If I went to Jordan chances were that the demons might be alerted and leave besides I knew Jordan he was a good friend but at most he would think I would be pranking him and by the time I convinced him the demons would already have carried out their plans. So I immediately put on my golden armor and helmet and picked up my sword which was 12ft long and made of diamond, nearly indestructible after that I went running down the corridor following the smell of sulfur. As I ran I was struck by how eerie the palace looked like inside. It looked like a replica of the haunted mansion. I stook to the shadows making sure that if any demons did appear I would have the element of surprise, then with a chill I realized where the odor was leading to . . . . The Headmasters chamber. As I got closer I saw three shapes hanging near the doors as I got closer I saw what they were: arachnoids. If I had to describe them then this was how they would look like, Ugliness 10/10 and the scare level would be 10/10. They had 8 eyes glistening and disgusting. They were 8 feet tall, full of muscles and had four arms. They were younglings apparently because arachnoids can reach up to 30 feet tall. One of them spoke in a horrible raspy voice, how long do we have to stay out here were in enemy territory. The second one said not long soon the old man will be dead and this place will shine and burn. They laughed a screeching noise that suddenly made this place seem sinister. Hey what's with you? Why aren't you talking? The first one gestured to the third one which was standing still and not saying a word. The third one snarled Idiots! Your senses are becoming dull were being watched. The third one looked around until he finally spotted me. There! He yelled and I decided to step into the light. When the arachnoids saw my sword they stepped back nervously. Until the stupidest of the bunch leaped toward me and with a swift swipe I cut him in half and he landed on the floor with a loud thud bleeding black blood the other two came at me with their swords drawn I immediately split my sword in two and deflected both of their swords I used a disarming maneuver that sent their swords flying and then slashed them both in half. I looked down at the corpses and thought to myself a bunch of unanswered questions bubbled around in my head. How did they get in the building and who were they waiting for? I immediately shouted into the darkness hoping that the leader might appear. Hey ugly! Is that all you can do? Show me a couple of D-list baddies! Come out here and fight me like a man! My voice echoed around the palace until a booming voice behind me said you got some balls kid. I turned around and what I saw behind me was one of the biggest arachnoids I have ever seen. He stood over 30 feet tall, his arms and legs were covered in muscles. He wore a black cloak and a hood that made him look more menacing. His eight eyes glittered maliciously and his mouth stretched into a gruesome smile. Well, well I have to admit you fight amazingly he said with grudging admiration but you carry yourself like a child pretending to be a man. Honorable he said but it will not save you he said as he swung his arm slamming me into a pillar. All the wind was knocked out of me and my eyesight went fuzzy. I am Grizelda! The most powerful arachnoid in the world! Do you think you have a chance against me?! He strolled toward me leisurely like he had all the time in the world. I wanted to say something witty and fight but all my fear had drained the fight out of me leaving me hopeless and terrified. I was about to run when a voice inside my head that did not sound at all like me said_ No! We stand and fight!_ Without even knowing what I was doing I charged straight toward Grizelda. He was stunned that I was acting so suicidal but he got over it really quick he slashed at me with his four arms I dodged and ran up his arms like a gazelle and I swung my sword straight into his face blinding the 3 of his eyes. Grizelda roared in pain and outrage I immediately jumped off him and when I landed on the floor a fireball appeared in my hands I don't know how I did it but I decided to use it to my advantage and threw the fireball straight at Grizelda. The fireball connected with Grizelda's chest and the ball exploded catapulting Grizelda 50 feet backward into a stone pillar which promptly collapsed on him. I ran toward him and summoned another fire ball which I held near him threateningly. What was your plan? Who sent you? Answer me! I yelled. Grizelda looked at me with pure loathing in his eyes. A fresh new scar wove jaggedly down his face. You are too late godling. The trap is already set. He managed to get to his feet and looked at me with contempt. Darkness is coming boy and this world will burn. With that threatening comment he dissolved into a miniature explosion of darkness so loud that in just a couple of seconds lights began flickering on. Then I heard a scream that chilled my blood. The headmaster! I immediately broke down the door and ran inside and was horrified by what I saw: slaughters, sprawled across the floor were dead bodies of guards some lay perfectly still others lay decapitated all over the floor and in the middle of the chamber slowly bleeding to death was the headmaster. Over him lay a shrouded figure carrying a gleaming knife. As soon as he saw me he ran and leaped out the window. I was about to give chase when I remembered the Headmaster. Zugore! I cried. I put my hands on his chest to stop the bleeding but he had already lost too much blood. Jack . . . . What are you doing here he muttered weakly don't worry Headmaster I'm going to save you. No . . . . Jack you must run . . . run he muttered. He did not move again. I got up and backed away slowly. I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Jordan and a group of soldiers along with a warty old man whom I recognized as Arthur Belford. He absolutely despised me and had tried to get rid of me ever since I arrived at SAD. As soon as Arthur walked in and saw the slaughter his eyes gleamed in shock then in triumph. What did I tell you? He screeched at Jordan this boy was conspiring with dark forces we should have killed him long ago! Guards! The guards advanced with their swords outstretched and guns pointed straight at me. I looked at Jordan and pleaded Please! You know I would never something like this! My hands began glowing with intense heat. Jordan looked at me his eyes full of betrayal. Then he said to his guards, arrest him. I couldn't believe it my own friend had turned against me. Enough! Squeaked Arthur. Come peacefully or be destroyed. The guards advanced and that's when all hell broke loose. My hands let out a torrent of flame that sent the guards flying into the air. The flames would've killed Jordan but he was tackled to safety by a guard. Kill him! Arthur bellowed. I took the cue and ran jumping out the window. As I ran over the dunes of Egypt I could hear shock spreading over the organization telling them that Zugore Benjamin was dead and that Jack Ryder was responsible. I kept running and running until I was sure that they had given up. I stood over a dune and managed to open a portal with my fire powers. I did not know where the portal would take me but I didn't care anymore. As I looked at SAD below I felt grief and rage tear through me knowing that this place was no longer my home and that now I no longer had friends just enemies and I swore that I would find the people who did this and clear my name and with that last thought I jumped into the endless darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! I am so happy! I have gotten 78 views and 4 reviews and I'm only two chapters in! I am so happy thank you all for your support. Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter I truly am sorry but I've been busy so I hope you guys like this! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

The thing about jumping into a portal made of fire and darkness is that if you realize it's a bad idea halfway in your pretty much screwed. As soon as I had jumped in the portal. I realized something: Where does this portal lead me? Was this a trap? Would demons appear at the end of this portal? I really wished I had thought of those questions before I had jumped. How did the portal feel like? I'll sum it up in one word it was hot . . . really hot! The comfortableness was 0/10. I was thrown sideways and smashed into the edges of the portal. It went like this for about 20 minutes until finally the portal opened wide and I was thrown onto a moist floor and I heard birds singing, animals whispering and demons roaring. I looked up and saw canopy trees and vines. I realized that I was in a jungle and that confused me because there were no jungles in Egypt as far as I knew. Another thing weird thing was that I could hear the animals talking, it was faint but they were definitely talking. _It is him! The one chosen by the fire lord himself! _I backed up nervously and almost tripped when I looked back my jaw almost dropped there was a chasm at least 50 feet across but the terrifying part was that golden fiery light was being thrown all over the chasm emitting the jungle in a ghostly light. I immediately walked backward and looked back at the canopy were a bunch of little eyes stared back at me curiously. I tried to communicate with them through my mind._ Please! Help me! Who sent me here?! _The animals stared back at me for a couple of minutes before responding: _It is complicated young one. Enemies of darkness have begun to rise!_ You mean like Grizelda? _Yes! We do not know how he escaped! He terrorized our families in the Dark Age! When there was no light! Just cruelty, greed and corruption. Those where terrible times ruled by the one and only Demogorg- _all of a sudden the jungle began to shake and the chasm light became brighter and larger._ He is coming! The animals shouted. Be brave young one!_ Then they were gone. I turned around and a huge jet of flame leap out of the chasm and land right in front of me. Then the flames took on the form of a man. To start with he was 50 feet tall at least twenty feet taller than Grizelda, his four arms were covered in muscles and chains with 10 foot long swords in each hand. He wore armor that seemed to be made out of lava. He had a brutish face like a broker from Wall Street but the most unique thing about him were his eyes. His right eye was dull red like a camp fire full of warmth and hope. The other eye was yellowish white and it was full of rage and destruction like the dark side of nature. I could tell that this guy would either be your best friend or your worst nightmare. He took a step towards me and I cringed he radiated such power and royalty I felt like a peasant next to a king. The fire lord looked at me and said Jack Ryder, we meet at last. I am Zephyros lord of music and fire. I just looked at him in shock I couldn't believe I was standing next to one of the most powerful beings on the planet. The h-honor is m-mine my l-lord I managed to stutter. Zephyros laughed heartily and the earth shook. I'm sorry that this arrival was so sudden but I needed to get you away from SAD. Welcome to the amazon! He said spreading his arms. A sanctuary were men, animals and demons can live together in peace. I had to admit I was impressed getting demons to live with humans and animals in harmony seemed like a forgotten dream. So why did you summon me here my lord? Well maybe because I want you to be a host. I couldn't believe what was happening, how big of an honor it was right now. So? What do you say? He asked. I will not try to force you into hosting me. The choice is yours. I considered it for a moment and I wanted to say yes but then I thought of beautiful Sarah and hilarious Jordan (even though I would punch in the face the next time I saw him.) could I be so selfish to leave them there while Arthur took control of SAD and destroyed everything I loved about that place? In that split second I made my decision. Yes. I told Zephyros. Very well. You will have power beyond your wildest dreams whether you use it for destruction or peace is up to you. Now let me grant you a little gift. He flicked his hand and a burning sensation appeared in my back I collapsed onto the floor and my eyesight went fuzzy. When the pain finally stopped I shakily got to my feet and glared at Zephyros. What was that?! I shouted at him. Instead of looking shocked or angry that I had survived his attempt to kill me. He smiled at me and me and said how do you like them? I looked at my sides and gasped I had grown wings! They were extremely big and lava red. They were majestic and absolutely stunning. Now to get to business. Zephyros evaporated most of him went back into the chasm but a part of him floated towards me and went inside my chest and I gasped. The feeling was incredible I felt like I could lift mountains and destroy skyscrapers. How did I feel like? I felt like a God. _Are you ready? We must find godlings._ Why? I asked. He hadn't explained this part. _For months we have heard rumors of enemies rising from hell. Wreaking havoc on villages and cities. My subjects are panicking. I send my best warriors to defeat them and the only things I get in return are their heads in duffel bags. We have to make an army of godlings to send them back into the pits of darkness. Are you ready?_ He asked. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of SAD and of my friends. The past was in the past. This was my destiny. Let's go hunting and I flew into the night sky.

Now back to the present. You might be thinking, wow! We found an entire army of godlings and defeated all the demons and lived happily ever after. The truth was No, we didn't find any godlings. Not one and everyday my arguments with Zephyros got worse and worse. Right now we were hiding in the underworld. No, not the Greek underworld with that idiot Hades. He creeps the heck out of me. In the crime underworld where corruption and cruelty were common place. I'll tell you one thing the underworld is a terrible time and place to be in everything that's not you want's to kill you: bounty hunters, Bagats, angry girlfriends and the frickin doctor. By the way Bagats are shape shifters from the Philippines but now they reside in Indiana and the underworld. They have been in a killer mood ever since heat beat the pacers. Go figure. The gang war is also starting to tick me off, the vampires, demons and the spirits were all fighting for control of the underworld. I supported the vampires because they were fair and supported order but every time I decide to have a calm stroll, gangs would show up and start blowing things up. Right now I was in a bad mood so I immediately went to the bar were half the occupants were either asleep or drunk. Right now two gang members who werewolves I assumed because man those guys were smelly and super ugly were arguing with the bartender, a harmless old guy named Addler. Addler had always been nice to me so I decided to help him. Girls, Girls your both pretty and can you shut up now? Both of the members turned around and forgot about Addler. Excuse me?! They both said. Both of the guys turned around and glared at me. The werewolf on the right said to the one on the left. Abe, I think we should teach this little freak some manners he said cracking his knuckles. I think so too Josh said the guy on the left. Abe did a taxicab whistle and 10 werewolves appeared: backup. I should have been terrified but a lot had changed since I had hosted Zephyros I was no longer afraid of things like before. How cute! You hired your own little boy band. You dare mock me in front of my brothers! Bellowed Josh his eyes full of rage. No. In front of your boy band. I shot back. Josh howled and more werewolves arrived on the scene. Another boy band!? Are you guys going to sing for me? That's it kill this pansy! Then all the werewolves charged at me. I decided to end this battle before things got messy so I ignited my hand in flames and slammed my fist into the floor. The tremor was so powerful that almost all the werewolves were knocked out. The only one's still conscious were Abe and Josh. Abe gaped at me. That's not possi-he never finished that sentence because I punched him in the face. Then I grabbed Josh by the throat and slammed his head into the table. Both werewolves were unconscious. Then I took my seat. Addler thanked me over and over again. Hey buddy. You ever need a favor just ask. So I did. Hey addler? Have you seen any godlings around here? I expected him to say no, but to my shock he nodded yeah I have actually. Where?! Addler pointed toward the palace of the vampires. The king's daughter is a godling?! Yep he said. Thank you! Addler I said as I ran towards the king's palace. I decided to take an alternative route because I knew the king's guard wouldn't let me in but as I got near I began to notice little details. The windows were broken; guards lay sprawled on the ground and fires flicked inside the building. I immediately flew toward the top, opened the hatch and flew inside. I stuck to the roof and stayed in darkness I looked down and saw that most of the vampires were panicking. The king was trying to stop the chaos but failing miserably. Then the front doors of the gate blew open and a giant stomped into the room throwing them across the room. The king immediately stood up from his throne grabbed a tall cloaked figure, his daughter I presumed and tried to run for it but the giant blocked their path, grabbed the king and threw him across the throne room. Then cold evil laughter rang out and a man with a black hood stepped into the room I had to control my rage because I remembered that man all too well from the assassination of Zugore Benjamin. Well, how are you doing today King he mocked and kicked him straight in the ribs the king grew even paler and groaned. Enough! Shouted the woman the king had tried to escape with. Her hood fell off her face and I was stunned by her beauty. She was gorgeous. She had short black hair, high cheekbones; stunning blue eyes she had a slender body and wore a skin tight leather black suit and black boots. I could have stared at her all day but the black hood said well, well he said slicking his hair back aren't you beautiful. You know who you remind me of? My wife. She was beautiful just like you but then an accident happened and she looked horrible and every day she cried and I couldn't stand it he said as he walked toward her slowly. Then one day I come home and she's dead. Now I'm always smiling because baby I've walked through hell to get here and nothing is going to stop me. The daughter kneed him in the groin and the black hood fell off his face. His face was handsome but cruel with brown hair and his eyes danced with evilness. I've met a bunch of people some kind, some selfish, some heroic and some cruel but there are men out there who can't be negotiated with some men just want to see the world burn and he was one of those people. Ooooh a little fight in you he said winking. Yeah I like that. Then you're gonna love me and I dropped onto the battlefield. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Hey guys, so sorry that I didn't update last weekend and I kept you guys hanging with that awesome cliffhanger I just wanted to have fun with my family on Memorial Day weekend. Thank you so much for your continued support I really appreciate it 178 views and 39 visitors. Hope you guys enjoy this story I put a lot of work into it. Reviews and Ideas are loved. Enjoy! Bye! **

Chapter 4

I'm telling you if I hadn't become the god of fire I could have become the god of theater because my entrance was pretty spectacular. As soon as I landed the marble floor cracked beneath my feet. Fire emitted from my hands relighting the torches and filling the hall with light. Some demons winced in pain as the light burned their skin but the best part was the reaction. Every single demon or vampire either had an expression of fear, shock, astonishment or possibly all three. The assassinator looked at me with fear but it passed quicker than a fleeting shadow and he quickly regained his composure. Well I'll be damned! The little boy returns! Tell me how were your 3000 years of failure? He gave me an evil smile and stared at me with the same intensity of a mad man. I spat at him. It's going to get a lot better as soon as I send you to HELL! With One hand I pulled out my sword with the other I pulled out a pistol. The assassinator looked at me with contempt and then yelled at his comrades Kill him! Then a dozen demons charged at me with their swords plus the giant came charging at me with his bare hands every footstep he took shook the very earth meanwhile the vampires stood there not moving a muscle as the assassinator held a knife to the king's daughter fearing that if they moved he would take her life. I snapped my fingers and immediately the song Black skinhead by Kanye west started playing just to increase my awesomeness level. I raised my pistol and shot the first three demons into oblivion. Then I charged at the demons hacking and slashing while Zephyros kept suggesting tips._ Punch him in the throat! Kick him in the balls!_ When most of the demons were either dead or dying I stood and faced the giant. Which was charging toward me his fists raised in the air ready to smash me into oblivion. I rolled between his legs and stabbed in the thigh. The giant roared in pain and fell to his knees and with all my might I thrust my sword toward his neck and the headless corpse slammed into the floor with a mighty Thud! Damn I'm good. Then I started walking toward the king's daughter. The assassinator pressed the knife deeper into her throat and she became paler. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it straight at his forehead. Now listen punk! He snarled. Lower the gun and surrender or I will kill this bit- he was cut short (literally) when I shot him in the head. Was that rational? Probably not. I ran toward the princess who was looking at me in shock. You killed him! She stuttered. Yeah I did. It was what that punk deserved I growled. Well thank you for saving my life she responded you're welcome at least this guy's finally dead. As usual my big fat mouth gets me into deeper crap than when I started. Because all of a sudden my vision went sideways because a hand grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the floor. My eyesight went fuzzy as I looked up and saw the assassinator with blood dripping down his face grinning at me. Wow! My life sucks. I'm baaaaaaccckkk. Did you really think you could take on Creed? One of the most powerful beings on earth! Then the truth hit me. You're a godling. Creed smiled at me. SAD killed my family and everybody I loved just because I was a godling. What I don't understand is why you haven't struck back at SAD. They made you an outcast. They left you alone. Your friends turned your back on you. Join me and we can have our revenge. I will admit his words did rattle me. All those feelings of resentment and anger came bubbling up to the surface. I remembered all those years of trying to contact my friends and not even a single answer like I wasn't worthy of their time. Just for a second I was tempted to say Yes but then creed suddenly stiffened and his eyes widened he looked down at the knife sticking out of his back. He gasped son of a- but then he was suddenly thrown off me and the king's daughter was holding a knife thrusting me her hand I took her hand and she helped me up. You okay? She asked. Yeah I'm fine. I should probably introduce myself I'm Jack Ryder I said shaking her hand. I'm Angeline and I owe you my life but first you must answer my question what were you doing spying on me and my subjects. My mouth dropped open. I had not been expecting her to ask me that question. I-I was ch-chasing Creed! Yeah! No. She said one of my friends saw you come in long before creed entered the courtroom and he said that you were looking right at me. She glared at me with those magnificent blue eyes and I had a really tough time concentrating. God look at those cheekbones I thought dreamily. _Snap out of it yelled Zephyros._ That was enough to bring me back to the present where I was facing a potentially hostile yet very beautiful godling. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud groan and I saw creed pull the sword out of his back and his red eyes glowed with rage. Oh come on! Die already! I screamed. Creed began hobbling towards us I drew my sword and Angeline pulled out a pistol. Then the room gave a mighty groan and debris started falling around us then as quick as it started it stopped rumbling. Creed sheathed his sword and managed a bloody smile. That's my cue godling. We'll meet again I'm sure of it. He spoke like we were old friends which was really creepy. The heart will ensure my master's rise and the golden age will have begun. After he spoke these last words he burst into flames and disappeared. Great! Now another crazy psychopath I have to track down.

After that all the subjects and the king began cleaning up for the assembly later and I and Angeline were to show up I tried to excuse myself but the king (who introduced himself as King George.) would not take no for answer so there I was shaking hands and hugging random people. I hoped I could hug Angeline but apparently she wasn't stupid and took her place next to her father. Shame. Then I went to the foot of King George's throne and knelt. Jack Ryder for your honorary services to me and my fellow subjects and for saving my daughter's life he said gesturing to Angeline who bowed gratefully ask for something and it will be yours._ We need the girl. Spoke Zephyros. Give him a false reason._ My lord I said all I would like is to hunt down the maniac who did this with your daughter's help. Angeline looked like she'd rather be dropped into a volcano. Father she spoke desperately you can't seriously be considering this. The king looked at me thoughtfully. She shall not be harmed and if you betray her I will find you. Yes my lord. Then it is decided. It was strange that in one moment he looked so friendly and that know he was threatening to kill me. You, Jack Ryder will travel with my daughter to find creed and stop him of his plans. You shall leave in two hours and good luck to you all.

As soon as me and Angeline packed up said our goodbyes and left the palace. Angeline grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a wall. And for a sudden second I had an image of one of those romance novels . . . . Weird. Cut the bull she growled you've been lying ever since I met you. What's your real motive? She tightened her grip on my neck and all of a sudden breathing got a lot harder. I could tell you if you stop choking me?! Angeline let me go and I spent a couple of minutes trying to regain my breath. After that I decided to tell Angeline the truth. Okay, look I'm a godling I said expecting a shocked face from Angeline instead she looked at me unimpressed and snorted of course you're a godling nobody could have killed all those demons that easily. The question is why do you want me? You're a godling too I said. Angeline immediately got a dark look on her face. You're a spy aren't you? What? No! I'm not a spy! A friend of mine said he heard one of your subjects let it slip. This is why I don't trust me she snarled. You tell them a super important thing and the next thing you know they blab your secret to the entire world. So that's why Creed was there! He was hunting you down I exclaimed. Angeline nodded then looked at me so who's your special friend? Oh! Mines Zephyros I responded. As in the lord of fire? Yep. Angeline groaned you're so lucky._ This chick keeps getting better and better said Zephyros._ So which god do you ha- all of a sudden my senses were on high alert and I heard a whistling sound like the sound of an incoming rocket. God I'm stupid I thought._ Move! Zephyros yelled._ I tackled Angeline just as an explosion rocked the earth. Me and Angeline went sprawling. Both of us got to our feet groaning. Blood trickled down Angeline's forehead and she had a couple of scratches other than that she looked pretty fine. She looked around until she said there. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a person running away. I got this said Angeline she pulled out a silver knife and threw it with remarkable accuracy I watched as the knife went flying and hit the person in the leg who fell and moaned loudly. Got him she said giving me a cruel smile. We ran towards the wounded man who was trying to crawl away and spewing very good curse words while doing it. When he saw us he curled into a ball and said please don't kill me! Angeline grabbed him by the leg and shoved him towards the light. I couldn't help admit I felt sorry for him. He was quite small and probably no that old too. He had brownish hair and glasses were propped up on his head he had brownish eyes and he wore lab coat. H could have passed for human since he looked like a junior professor. Whoa! Easy! Look were not going to kill you but you need to answer my question. Why did you try to kill us? I didn't know it was you guys he squeaked. I've been hunting down two demons that burned down my house and kidnapped my sister. Suddenly he broke down crying and all my anger left me. The anger in Angeline's eyes subsided. Listen were sorry about your sister. Who ordered the hit? She asked. The professor tapped his chin and said some guy by the name of Creed.

That was when my patience finally snapped this guy kills a great man who was like a grandfather to me. Then he tries to kill one of my friends and know he kidnaps an innocent kid's sister. I swore to myself that if I ever found Creed I would burn him alive. The professor winced at his wounded leg. Hey since were not enemy's anymore can you heal my leg it's hurting a lot. I grabbed the professor's leg and put my hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming while Angeline pulled the knife out of his leg and muttered some magical words and a wisp of black smoke emitted from her hands covering his leg and all of a sudden the wound wasn't there anymore. I looked at Angeline in surprise. When did you learn to do that? I asked. About two seconds ago she said. By the way you were asking which god I was hosting its Nyx goddess of darkness and shadows. I whistled Wow! So that makes you a princess of darkness. Angeline blushed and said shut up. Well since were all friends I guess I should introduce myself I'm Sam. I'm hosting Teliq god of technology. We're all looking for creed right? So why don't we band together and find this guy said Sam. Me and Angeline looked at each other and nodded better to have three than two. We both said agreed and shook his hands. Okay guys look I can hack every camera and computer in the world so give me a couple of minutes to track him down. And that my friends is how we spent five minutes waiting for Sam to locate a psychopath. Oh boy! Finally Sam opened his eyes and said found him! Were! Said me and Angeline at the same time. In New York City said Sam. I can transport us there said Sam. Hold my hand he said. Great a family night out with Geek boy and Shadow girl to find a psychopath in the city that never sleeps. This was going to be so much fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back with your favorite hero Jack Ryder. So sorry that I didn't update on Sunday like I was supposed to I had to go to a party with my friend but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it. I know present to you chapter 5 of Jack Ryder and the heart of darkness! **

Chapter 5

I was extremely pumped for New York. Yeah sure I didn't sound enthusiastic before but I was just depressed that I had to chase down ugly Mc. Douchbag. But then I started to realize that New York could be pretty fun. New York is beautiful in Times Square. The weather there was also amazing with no cloud in sight and the women there wow! Though I immediately changed my mind when Sam got run over by an ice cream truck. After me and Angeline grabbed Sam's hand. I felt a tugging sensation as if I was being stuffed down a steam pipe. The sensation lasted for a couple of seconds and then it stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was in the middle of Times Square, its lights blared colorfully, and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Angeline looked just as breathless as I did. Sam smiled at us smugly. What did I tell you? This place is beauti-. He was cut short when the ice cream truck ran him over. Completely destroying his image. Angeline screamed No! I was horrified that my new friend has just been killed and I was so angry that I was tempted to pull out an RPG and shoot it straight at the truck but then Angeline yelped look! I looked back at where Sam had been run over and I realized that a group of holograms began reassembling themselves in the image of Sam who was smiling at us enthusiastically. Hey guys. Did you miss me? After many minutes of hugging, screaming and punching we managed to calm down. (This was not easy because Zephyros did not stop screaming for blood.) Sam managed to explain that Teliq had seen the ice cream truck long before he did before and managed to transform his body into a holographic form allowing him to not take any damage from the truck. Sam looked at us and said we should find a place to rest that little trick transporting us really tired me out. I hadn't noticed but Sam's shoulders were hunched, his eyes were dropping and each step he took seemed like he had weights tied to his feet. We managed to reach a motel nearby. Sam hacked an Atm and we payed enough for two nights. Sam crashed immediately and began to snore. Angeline also fell asleep snoring softly. I was the only one who couldn't sleep. I stared down at the city of New York where many lives were at risk because a scumbag wanted to play god.( Technically he is a god but you get my point.) I signed and went to my bed and lyed down in the bed when finally my eyes dropped downwards and I closed my eyes. Then the nightmares came.

I found myself in the woods where a huge chasm was glowing with a blackish light. Though this light did not represent the same light like Zephyros this light emitted pure mavolence and cruelty and hunger. Around the chasm were a couple of beings. One of them had red eyes and brown hair whom I recognized as my old friend Creed, Grizelda was on his right if possible he had gotten more muscular and uglier. A scar wove down his jaw line where I had cut him. I also swore I could see a couple of reddish eyes glowing in the trees. The trio stood there quietly until Grizelda broke the silence Where is he? We summoned him hours ago. He's coming relax said Creed. Then the floor began to tremble and the light in the chasm turned jet black and a voice spoke. I hoped I never had to hear anything that terrifying again. The voice was loud and powerful like the earth itself was speaking._**Are the godlings here? **_Yes my lord said Creed._** Good that is good.**_ My lord said Grizelda I am ready, let me take on the godlings. I will crush them into bone kindling! _**No not yet Grizelda you'll have your chance.**_ Creed smiled at him smugly. Yes you're too fragile Grizelda let me finish them off._** No.**_ Creed looked confused. But my lord-. He never got to finish, the woods began to shake and the earth started vibrating. _**I said No!**_ The entire earth started shaking, trees began falling, and cars alarms beeped throughout the night. Then the tremor subsided and the voice spoke. _**You will not go Creed; you have failed me too many times.**_ My lord how have I failed you? _**How have you failed me?**_ _**You failed to murder the king and win my allies the gang war, you failed to find the location of the object that would have ensured my rise and you were killed repeatedly while your enemies laughed at you. So yes Creed you have failed me.**_ Creed paled and turned as white as chalk. _**It was only thanks to Zane that he managed to salvage our plan. I should throw you in the pits of hell for your incompetence.**_ Creed began to tremble and fear was etched on his face. While Grizelda looked at him amusedly. _**But no, I am merciful. Though I warn you Creed fail me again and you shall suffer my wrath. Now leave us.**_ Creed bowed awkwardly and left. You should have killed him when you had the chance said Zane. _**Probably.**_ So what now my lord said Grizelda._** Grizelda you will do me a favor and awaken the Camazotz.**_ Grizelda looked at the chasm in horror. The Camazotz can't be controlled the last time we unleashed it that thing caused the great fire of London we lost 3000 demons trying to get that creature back in the pit and you want to unleash it again?! My lord said a voice that sounded scratchy and strained like he had drunken acid from a bottle. The figure in the trees with the glowing red eyes descended onto the ground and he stepped into the light and I immediately wished he would go back into the trees because he was UGLY. He had reddish eyes that around the edges were covered in algae or in mucus; he had dark green skin, yellow teeth and claws so sharp it looked like it could cut metal as easy as swish cheese. He had a lean and muscular body with a tail and a sharp edge at the point. I assumed he was Zane. I have great news he spoke SAD is in town. You've got to be joking said Grizelda. Apparently the voice was delighted because he would not stop laughing._** Wonderful! This is great! Two birds with one stone.**_ _**Now it's time we get to business. Grizelda you will go to the underworld help the spirits and demons and kill as many vampires as possible.**_ With pleasure said Grizelda. _**Zane; you will go to Pompeii and find the jewel of fire.**_ What about Creed? _**Creed he will come in use. You are dismissed**_. The dream faded away and I woke up back in my motel where Sam and Angeline were eating breakfast. Well sleeping beauty finally has awakened called Angeline. Sam if you kissed me I will kill you. Sam and Angeline were sitting on a couch eating eggs and watching the big bang theory. Come join us said Sam there's some eggs on the table. Then Angeline looked at me with concern Jack are you okay? I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw almost dropped. My blondish hair was ruffled and messy like a halo had exploded. My red and golden eyes had bags under their eyes. I didn't have as many smile lines as before and there was sadness in my eyes that wasn't there before. I turned around and looked at my friends and said we have a very serious problem and I told them about my dream. This is bad; this is very bad said Angeline who had been pacing around the room for several minutes. Do you know who the demon in the pit was? I don't now I said shaking my head but it was the most powerful thing I had ever sensed. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated he opened his eyes and said Bingo. What is it? I got good news he said. You were right Jack there was several tremors in Allaire state park last night at approximately 11:38 p.m last night. What do we do? Asked Angeline if we go after Zane we doom Manhattan to the monster. If we don't Zane will get the jewel of fire and whatever is in that pit will rise said Sam Jack you saw how powerful that thing was can you imagine it at full power! Sam and Angeline both looked at me wondering what to do. My heart was torn in two; a part of me knew I had a duty to stop Zane and protect my friends another part of me knew that I couldn't abandon these people and it didn't help that I wasn't really great with making difficult descions. I took a deep breath and said we can't leave these people, Sam we need to prepare for this thing and not to mention we need to find Creed. I thought we already found him I said. Sam glared at me and said I said he's in New York do you know how many people are in New York? Point taken I said. So how are we supposed to find him? We walk around New York City until I find him. Oh that's genius! I said sarcastically were going to find one person in a crowd of 1,000 genius! Angeline scowled at me Sam knows what's he's doing he'll hack the camera's and anything electronic and find him. It won't be so hard. Fine I said let's go. We left the motel and walked around Times Square admiring its beauty. We were walking near the Toy's R us when a pretty girl walked up towards us she had blondish hair and brownish eyes though they weren't full of warmth they were cold and hard. She passed us and said nice to see you again Sam giving him a dazzling smile then disappearing into a crowd. Who was that? I asked. Some girl I met yesterday . . . weird Teliq said she's been following us for two hours. It dosen't matter said Angeline she's probably some stupid stalker we stick to the plan by the way how's it going Sam? I got him said Sam. Where said me and Angeline in union. There he said pointing to a man in a trench coat walking into an alleyway. Here's the plan I said Sam is going to follow him and me and Angeline will attack him from the rooftop. Got it? They both nodded. Good let's go I said. Angeline disappeared in a puff of smoke and I flew to the rooftops. Me and Angeline watched as Sam followed Creed down the alleyway. All of a sudden Creed tensed he must have sensed that Sam was following him for whatever the reason Creed pulled out a rifle and shot Sam. The bullet passed harmlessly through Sam he must have been in holographic form. He yelled now! Me and Angeline jumped from the roof and fell on top of him and we pinned his arms to the floor. Angeline put her foot on his throat and said talk Creed! What did your master send you here for? Creed only smiled. Fools he rasped then he disappeared. Me and Angeline looked in shock at the floor where Creed had been now stood a small robot. Sam walked over and prodded the robot. It was a trick he said Creed was never here. This was a trap. Yes it was said a voice at the other end of the alley. I looked around and saw the girl we had met from the plaza wearing a gray army jacket and on the side of her jacket was a small logo that said SAD. How could I have been so stupid I thought I walked over to Sam and on his back was a small tracker I took it off his back and crushed it in my hands. Arthur sends his regards she said flashing me a smile. My stomach churned in disgust. Now after you surrender, which I'm pretty sure you will she said and on each side two gigantic metal robots appeared. You will be taken to SAD and then executed. Wow I did not see that coming. __


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess whose back?! That's right double update! Since you guys have already given me 28 reviews in two freaking days! Seriously guys you are awesome thanks for your continued support I also want to thank the people from China, France, United Kingdom, Korea, Canada and Mexico for reading my books. This will be a double update I will update a lot quicker now that its summer hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews and ideas are loved. Jack Ryder is back! **

Chapter 6

God my life sucks. If I didn't say it before I'll say it again. My life SUCKS! I mean why does everything has to be so bloody hard! I mean all I wanted to do was kidnap a murderer and kick his ass. Was that too much to ask? Not to mention our situation didn't look so well. We were surrounded two robots, a dozen soldiers with guns and a girl with way too much makeup. Makeup girl grabbed a two-way radio and spoke into it: this is Commander Katrina, I have cornered the suspects, requesting backup. Your name is Katrina? I asked. She smiled at me smugly and said that's right I'm named after one of the most destructive forces on the planet: Hurricane Katrina. I get it said Angeline exciting at first, then ends in disaster. Katrina's smile turned into a very ugly look. She turned toward me and said you might want to give your little girlfriend a goodbye kiss because all that's going to be left of her is blood and bones. She laughed and said who am I kidding? She's not that much of a prize. I am the most dangerous and attractive commander that SAD has ever seen! Maybe you were six procedures ago Angeline snarled. Katrina went purple with rage pulled out a sword made of steel, long and wickedly dangerous. That's it your mine. The rest of you KILL THEM! She swept her hand towards me and Sam who had been watching the Angeline/Katrina show. Angeline charged towards Katrina where dagger clashed against sword and they began hacking at each other. Meanwhile the robots charged towards us each step they took shaking the earth. I drew my sword and said Okay I'll get the one on the right you get the one on the le-. I turned towards Sam only to find that he wasn't there. I have such loyal friends. The one on the right ran towards me while the one on the left stood still twitching as if it had gotten electrocuted. _Zephyros! I called._ I dodged its first punch and ducked as he punched a massive hole into where I had been standing. _You called? _Answered the voice of Zephyros. Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you for five minutes!_ Stop exaggerating it's only been four minutes_. I need some help I said as I struggled to keep alive. _Okay, since you asked so nicely he said sarcastically._ All of a sudden I felt myself grow with power and I felt a surge of anger I was hosting one of the most powerful beings on the planet. I would not let myself be beaten by a tin can and some puny soldiers. I burst into flames pulled out a pistol and my sword and charged. All the bullets melted as soon as they got near me I cut the nearest soldiers guns in half and punched them into the walls where they lay slumped unconscious. I hacked and slashing until sweat and blood covered my armor completely. After I had beaten most of them into unconsciousness. I turned around feeling triumphant until I saw the robots massive fist heading straight towards me. I had a sudden image of the robots fist crushing me with a single strike. I closed my eyes bracing myself for death. When I heard a loud CLANG! I turned around and saw that the fist had been blocked by the other robot. The robot looked at its companion and said nobody messes with my friends. I stood in shock because I recognized that voce: Sam. Sam's robot punched the other robot in the chest so hard it went flying through a building leaving a robot shaped hole through the building. I'll take care of it said Sam. Angeline needs your help and I ran towards the street where I saw fires and wounded SAD soldiers lay on the street. Angeline and Katrina fought like demons. Angeline thrusted her dagger at Katrina but she was just as good as Angeline doging everything that Angeline threw at her. I looked down the street and saw multiple drones speeding towards us. Each one was piloted by two human sized robots (thank god) each drone hovered in midair and aimed their weapons at Angeline and she didn't seem to notice. I immediately grew full of rage. SAD had hurt me once but it was not allowed to hurt my friends. I lit a fireball in my hands and threw it straight at the drone. Good news: the fireball blew up the drone and the other drones left Angeline alone. Bad news: The other two drones focused on a new target: me. They hefted their machine guns and aimed straight at me. Crap. I jumped behind a car just as they began shooting I managed to peek out and see something that caught my eye just below it I saw its gas tank in perfect sight. I hefted my pistol, took a deep breath and dove to the side shooting straight at the gas tank. The drone was enveloped in a fiery explosion. The carcass crashed into the drone beside it and they both fell to the ground sending fire everywhere. Most of the fire fell on me but that was fine I was fireproof. A piece of hulking metal slammed straight into Katrina. Ow! She screamed. Angeline took advantage of the distraction she kicked Katrina so hard she crashed into a wall and slid into a dumpster the top falling on top of her. Angeline stood on guard for a couple of minutes waiting for her to pop out. When she didn't she sheathed her dagger and walked towards us. She smiled at me and said where did you learn those moves? What can I say I'm just awesome that away. I snapped my fingers and the song moves like jagger began playing through the speakers. Where's Sam she said looking around with concern in her eyes. Right on cue Sam still in robot mode smashed out of a building still fighting a very beat-up robot. A little help here? He called. Angeline thrust her hand towards the robot and the robots lights dimmed and it stood still. Thanks said Sam he trickled out of the robot looking very tired. Dude we can't stay here, Teliq says that more drones are coming. That's when I made a very stupid decision. Go I said I'll hold them off. Angeline and Sam looked at me in shock. You can't do this protested Angeline. It's not a statement I said it's an order. Then both Sam and Angeline did something I didn't except they both hugged me and said be careful. Then Angeline grabbed Sam's hand and they both disappeared in black fog. I felt lonely and terrified knowing that I would probably never see them again but I didn't have time to dwell on that the drones were already upon me I spread my wings and flew. I was about to lob a fireball at them but I saw soldiers on the drones. I knew that if I threw a fireball I would doom these men to eternity in hell. That was my weakness and their advantage. But that didn't stop me I threw it at the building nearest to me sending debris all over them. I flew over the streets jumping over statues, dodging bullets and trying very hard to not die. That's when my luck ran out I was just rounding a building when they sprang their trap there was already a drone with one soldier aiming a tazer at me and his aim was true. It hit me straight in the chest and I felt electricity paralyze me and I fell six stories onto a parked car. My vision came and went, I saw a drone hover near the ground and I saw soldiers walk towards me. Don't move! They yelled. Stay low or I will blow your brains out! We got him! They lugged me and propped me into a car. Finally we have the scum who killed Zugore-. They never finished the sentence because the earth began to shake. What the hell!? They shouted. There was a mighty groan as the ground began to split apart. I heard screams, gunshots and I saw a giant figure rise from the earth. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up guys! I'm back with one of your most favorite stories. I got 77 views in 3 days. That's a new record! I want to thank you guys for getting me to almost 300 views. I really appreciate it. If you guys could also leave a review and tell me what you think of this story. That would be amazing! Have fun guys and enjoy! **

Chapter 7

I'm pretty sure that I've broke a world record of most useless friend because let's look at the facts shall we? I failed to save the headmaster who had always been like a grandfather to me then we head to New York to prevent a monster from rising and to capture a murderer only to be deceived and cornered by SAD and then I fell six stories onto a mini-van and gotten knocked out. I don't know how many hours I was unconscious but when I finally opened my eyes it was night time and Manhattan was in flames. I shakily got to my feet and gaped at the destruction. Buildings lay in ruin; streets were utterly destroyed chunks of cement were missing and parts of it were caved in. The buildings were leveled and crushed like Lego's. As I hobbled down the streets I accidently tripped and fell inside a hole the size of a city block and fell on my face I got to my feet cursing and spat blood on the floor. I was about to crawl out of the hole when I noticed something very odd. I saw that the back of the hole was round and the front of it was jagged and pointy. I realized with horror that this wasn't a hole this was a footprint. That's when I reached my terror limit. If this was the monster's foot I decided I did not want to meet the rest of the monster. As I walked down the streets. I saw bodies covered in debris and I imagined their dead eyes trained on me: _This was your fault they whispered you failed_. As I continued down the streets the voices only grew louder._ You could have saved us the voices said instead you cursed us to damnation._ Stop it I said. _You doomed us all our blood is on your hands!_ ENOUGH! I threw a fireball straight at the corpses and they ignited in flames, debris went flying. A piece of metal nearly beheaded me and a large sound emitted from the explosion. The sound echoed throughout the entire square. Then a giant roar shook the square and thousands of windows shattered I thought my eardrums were going to explode and then another shriek echoed a couple of blocks ahead it sounded eerily . . . . Bat like. I squinted through the fog and I swore I could see a giant furry body, and two voidless black eyes and they were staring straight at me. I immediately ran inside a nearby convenience store and hid behind the snack aisle. I honed my senses and I could tell the beast was getting closer. I glanced outside and nearly pissed my pants. The bat monster was just outside the store sniffing the ground. It's checking my scent I thought. That's when I won the prize for bad luck while I was crawling back to my hiding spot. I accidently knocked over a glass champagne bottle and it smashed on the floor. I barely made it back to my hiding stop when the monster shrieked in triumph and began walking toward the convenience store. I cursed myself because of my stupidity. The beast nudged the store and the ceiling of it groaned and creaked. Cracks began spreading and I thought that's it I'm going to die but surprisingly the ceiling held. I thought desperately thinking of a way to get the monster to leave knowing that if it touched the store one more time I was going to be buried alive. Then a glass bottle rolled right next to my foot and a light bulb appeared over my head. I quickly grabbed it took aim and threw it through one of the broken windows it shattered making enough noise to attract it snapped it's head towards the right and I finally got a good glimpse of its head. Lord was it ugly it had large ears very good for hearing and its ears twitched and vibrated listening to any and every sound made. It had a longish snout very good for smelling and tracking. The beast ran over to where the bottle had been smashed and I was surprised it could run pretty fast with those stubby long legs. I saw its red eyes narrow in suspicion it searched around the area but eventually it turned its eyes back on the store and my courage disappeared it knew I was here and I was stunned by the creatures intelligence and ferocity. I finally understood why the voice in the pit had chosen this creature it was intelligent it could tell when it was being deceived and it knew how to flush out prey, its ears and nose where perfect for hunting, the nose tracked down the prey and the ears find it. Not to mention it was the size of a skyscraper. Then the creature turned in the opposite direction and began to walk away. As it walked away something caught my eye. I looked closer and was stunned by what I saw, the creature had wings! It gave one last mighty roar then disappeared into the fog. I took a deep breath got to my feet and began to walk. I hoped that Sam and Angeline were okay and that they somehow managed to escape before this thing got unleashed. I got to my feet and walked away. I don't remember how long I walked but when my legs finally did give out I collapsed on a tree inside what I assumed was central park. I heard that Central park was a natural beauty but there was nothing beautiful about it now. Most of the trees were blackened and burned, and bodies floated on the river. What happened here? I said. Judgment Day happened kid. On instinct I found myself aiming a pistol at an old man sitting on a bench. He was not in a good shape. He had a hunched back; greasy white hair lay in a mess on top of his cone shaped head. He wore a white shirt so ripped it looked like he had been sprayed with a shotgun and he also was barefooted. When he smiled at me he had exactly 2 teeth. Do you know what happened here? Yep that big bastard came out of the earth and smashed this city into oblivion. Pity I liked this place he said chucking. I was there when it happened I had just come from a funeral. Who's funeral? I asked. My wife's. I immediately wished I hadn't asked that question because the old man's face was a mask of pain. I was walking down the street when you fell out of the sky and crushed my car. I immediately felt bad. Sorry. Don't worry about it he said it was a horrible car anyways. I saw you on the floor out cold and then a bunch of guys with soldiers came up and threatened to kill you. I was going to help you, after all you were a kid. When that thing came out of the earth. I hid inside the tavern when almost everybody else ran, the monster ate them all. I managed to sneak past the monster and make it to this park. So tell me kid he said looking at me, what exactly are you? You definitely don't look human. It's complicated I said. The old man laughed. Well come on then he said tell me a good story I don't have anything better to do. I should have told him no but for a strange reason I trusted him. So I told him my story, I told him how my headmaster had been killed and I had been accused of it, how I began to host one of the most powerful beings on the planet and everything else. When I was done with my story. The old man sighed if only the world had more good men like you. The world would be better off without people like me. I'm a complete failure. I failed to save these people, I failed to save the headmaster and I've failed to do any good in my life. My voice broke but I couldn't help it I wanted to do some good in my life and had failed completely. The old man looked at me with sympathy in his eyes; listen kid you are blaming yourself for things beyond your control, some things were just meant to happen. Was there a reason why they had to die I screamed. The old man looked at me and said I lost my daughter to a car crash and I wasted sixty years of my life mourning about something that was beyond my control. Life's going to throw things at you and sometimes you just have to brush them off and keep walking. I cleared my head and focused my thoughts on what the man was saying and I believed he was right. I just had to keep walking. I put on my helmet and said to the man; come with me I can get you out of the city. The old man just smiled and shook his head. I 'm 90 years old kid. My time is up. I wanted to protest but he cut me off, your friends are in that building he said pointing to a building that had partially caved in. They went inside that building twenty minutes before you got here. Now quit staring and go. I started walking towards the building. I turned around to thank the man but he was already gone.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was super sad and dark. Please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter. I'll update in a couple of days. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story I love it too much. Were also almost up to 400 views! That's truly awesome guys really thanks for your support also there's a poll on my profile page it tells you what you think of my story if you could answer that poll it would mean a lot. Thank you and leave a review if you liked this chapter! I present to you chapter 8! **

Chapter 8

As soon as I walked into the entrance to the building I almost fell to my death. I took a couple of steps in only to step into emptiness I grabbed on to the sides and looked down at the enormous pit. The creature must have come by here and dug underground and half of this building had caved in. I hoped Angeline and Sam were okay. I spread my wings and flew to the top. The building had probably been very impressive before this all happened but now it wasn't. Parts of the building had crumbled or fallen, dust covered the once beautiful floor and red stains were splattered on the walls. As soon as I reached the top of the building I heard a loud crash in the room in front of me. I pulled out my pistol and I walked quietly inside. The room was utterly destroyed, the beds were flipped over and stuffing lay over the floor. The TV in the middle was cracked. In In the middle of the room was a small fire made out of wood from the bed and two sleeping bags. Sam! Angeline! My voice echoed through the building with no reply. That's when things went very wrong. A giant holographic hand burst out of the TV and slammed me into the wall. Sam! I screamed. It's me! Sam gave no indication that he had heard me and slammed me into the bed which got smashed into pieces. Sorry about this Sam! I ignited my hand in flames and grabbed the holographic hand. Immediately the hand writher and flickered uncontrollably and the image faded. Then I saw Angeline land in front of me her eyes steely with determination. Another shape shifter? Looks like it said Sam who appeared from my right his left arm badly burned. Guys it's me! I protested. Angeline only laughed. Hilarious demon! We've already killed six shape shifters claiming to be Jack. So if you think we're going to fall for the same bull-. It's not a lie! I screamed. I looked at Angeline and said I saved your life when Creed invaded your father's palace and then you threatened to kill me because you thought I was stalking you. I turned towards Sam and said the first time I met you launched an RPG at us and Angeline threw a knife into your leg. Shock spread across both of their faces. Sam's expression softened. He turned and said to Angeline. I think it's really him. I need to be sure she said. She marched up to me and punched me in the face. Ow! I yelled. Yeah it's him she said. The jack I knew could never take a punch. She turned back towards me and punched me again. Hey Angeline a little bit of overkill? I screamed. That's what you get for making me worry. What happened? I told them my story how I had gotten knocked out saw the city in ruins and had barely avoided becoming a monster's dinner. Angeline's eyes grew sadder as I continued the story. When I finished my story I couldn't look at my friend's eyes knowing that they would think I was a monster for letting hundreds of innocent people be slaughtered like pigs. Instead Angeline embraced me and said I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. The monster was going to rise anyway. I could've done something. I shook myself out of these thoughts and I remembered what the old man at the park had told me; _it was out of your control, you just have to keep walking no matter what life throws at you._ He was right. The important thing was to avenge these people and stop Creed and the others from dominating the planet and I remembered the voice in the pit, whatever it was planning it was huge. What I want to know is how SAD tracked us too New York. Angeline had a puzzled look but there was something in Sam's expression that bothered me he looked . . . guilty. Apparently Angeline noticed it too because she turned towards Sam and said what did you do? Nothing he lied. Sweat was trickling down his forehead he was definitely hiding something. Sam. Snarled Angeline. Okay! I give! I couldn't blame him. Angeline was pretty terrifying when she wanted to be. When we first got to New York and you guys went to sleep, I decided to explore I went to a nearby bar and I met Katrina. Me and Angeline's jaws dropped. Of course I didn't know who she was but she knew I was a godling the minute I walked in. She walked over to me and we started chatting then I got drunk and I let everything spill. Angeline got up marched towards Sam and slapped him in the face. Are you out of your mind?! Angeline began screaming at him insulting and cussing him out. I thought about helping him because Sam looked like he was ready to die but I didn't because he kind of deserved it and I'm pretty sure Angeline would target me if I got in the middle of the argument. When Angeline finally calmed down. Me, Sam and Angeline curled around the fire. Sam went to sleep first probably because he was afraid that Angeline would go nuclear on him again. But before he did he said be on watch the camazotz is loose. The what? The camazotz! The monster that's been roaming around. Oh. Wake me up at 8: am so we can get out of here. Goodnight he said and Sam closed his eyes. See you in the morning said Angeline and she fell asleep too. Eventually sleep caught up to me and I closed my eyes.

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly and most of the dust covering the sky was beginning to settle. Angeline was eating a sausage on a stick and Sam was tinkering with something small. Good morning they said and I walked towards Sam to see what he was doing. I realized he had dozens of the small machine he was tinkering with. What is that? I asked. It's a bomb he replied. I suddenly felt a lot more on guard. And you leave it lying around?! I was going to put it in a jar he said gesturing with his arm towards a dozen jars filled with bombs. What's a jar going to do!? I immediately shoved the jars under the bed. Your such a killjoy muttered Sam. Why haven't we left yet its way past 8: am? Angeline winced. About that Jack, see when we tried to get out of the city it's blocked by an invisible force field that's why we're creating the bombs, but the thing is that Sam hacked into SAD headquarters and he said that SAD is preparing to launch something in 30 minutes to combat the camazotz. In doing so when they open up the portal to let in their thing we can sneak out. We're making the bombs as a back-up plan. That is a terrible plan . . . . I love it. I said. Angeline and Sam laughed and I felt a spark of friendship. Then Sam's face went slack with horror and fear danced in his eyes. Get out! Now! Why? I protested. It's too late . . . . It's already found us. The earth shook with a mighty groan and a giant form climbed out of the hole. Jack! Run! Screamed Angeline but instead all I could do was watch in horror as the Camazotz gave a mighty shriek and it spread its wings blocking out the sun it studied me with evil glee then it dived it's head straight towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm freaking out! We've made it too 400 views! I think I'm going to have a heart attack! I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy reading a college level book. I might not update after this because I going on a trip to Washington. But when I get back I promise that you guys will get a double update since you guys deserve it. Also please leave a review it would mean the world to me since I haven't gotten a review in like a month. Tell me what you want the next chapter to be about! A whole lot of action headed your way. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

It's funny how the best things in life pass quicker than a fleeting shadow like all the good times I used to have with Jordan and Sarah. Fighting demons, playing sports and setting Arthur's pant fire. Ah. Good times. Then the worst things in life pass so slowly you actually wonder if somebody froze time like for example if you're about to be eaten by a 300 ton bat monster. As the monster dived towards me it seemed as if it was moving in amber and I could see every single detail on that things face, the black fur on its face, its arms glistening with muscles and the monsters horrible breath. (That thing seriously needed a tic-tac.) I looked towards me friends and saw that they stood there motionless staring into space. The first thing that went into my mind was. What the hell just happened? _**Hello Zephyros your looking young said a thunderous voice**__. _I looked behind me and came face to face with a massive being the same height as Zephyros, his aura was so powerful it was like he owned his own gravity field; he was dark and smoky yet I could see his form perfectly well. He had a cruel face yet handsome and filled with scars even though I had never met this man he looked extremely familiar and then it struck me this man looked just like Zephyros. If you changed his color to yellow, took away his smoky form and he would've been a perfect stunt double. _**So Zephyros you've found a new host. Good. I'll enjoy breaking this one just like I did to the others. **_Others? I was confused Zephyros never told me that he had other hosts? Why had he lied to me? The being must have seen my shocked expression because he began laughing so hard the pebbles under my feet began vibrating. _**He never told you did he? Typical. Zephyros was always like that such a skillful liar. Did you think that he chose you to find godlings, unite SAD and protect the worlds from demons? It was a joke! Why else did you think that one of the most powerful beings in the planet chose a weakling you?**_ His words hit me like a freight train not because it was false but because I had been thinking exactly the same thing when I began to host Zephyros. All these years I had been traveling with Zephyros thinking that I was special thinking there was more to me. I shook those thoughts out of my head he was toying with me. I branished my golden sword and pointed it straight at the being. You're a deceiver and a liar and you're going down. I expected him to become afraid or angry instead he looked at the sword with annoyance. _**This is how you treat family? Funny Zephyros always put greed in front of family too.**_ I felt as if somebody had taken my lungs because all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. How could I be related to this monster it didn't make sense? _**Yes. He crooned. You know it's true. **_That's when my patience finally snapped. ENOUGH! I bellowed. I slashed my sword across his chest and the being roared in anger and he finally disappeared. That's when time resumed and the Camazotz dived down ready to eat me. Great. I get out of one of predicament and I find myself in another one. I managed to roll sideways just as the creature smashed into the building. The force of the impact was too much for the building and the building began to crumble I began running towards the edge of the floor so I could fly away. I looked behind me and my heart nearly burst out of my chest. The floor was crumbling behind me at a much quicker pace. I began pouring on speed and just as the floor disintegrated I jumped outside of the window and found myself free-falling 600 feet in the air. I flapped my red wings to the nearest skyscraper. I watched as the building finally crumbled to the ground with mighty crash. I saw the Camazotz shriek in triumph and it began searching the wreckage. Then I remembered Sam and Angeline! The camazotz had attacked and I left them to die. I thought I might die of guilt when I heard a voice behind me say what's up? I turned around to see Sam standing there leaning against the wall whistling as if nothing had happened and Angeline was sitting on the ledge cleaning her knife of monster blood. I just stared at them in shock. Y-You're A-Alive! Angeline rolled her eyes. Of course where alive? Heeeelllllooooo! I'm hosting the goddess of shadows Jack I can teleport to any shadow and Sam can teleport to anything electronic. Seriously you should know these things. Yeah sarcasm is really helpful right now! I shot back. If you two lovebirds are done flirting I think it's time to go. Said Sam. Whoa! Lovebirds?! Not even! Me and Angeline shouted in union. Right, well we need to leave because in case you haven't noticed. The camazotz has FOUND US! We turned around only to see that Sam was right. The camazotz looked at us with its beady black eyes and its expression seemed to say: _you sneaky little rat._ Sam how much longer do we have before they dismantle the shields? Six minutes. How are we supposed to survive for six freaking minutes!? I'm guessing that we don't die said Angeline. The camazotz roared and spread its wings and flew straight at us. Scatter! I yelled. Angeline ran to the nearest shadow and disappeared. Sam turned into a flurry of holograms and seeped into a Samsung galaxy s5 lying on the floor. While I ran and jumped off the building just as the camazotz slammed its claws into the building toppling it like legos. I flew over the city and felt a surge of anger. This monster had killed millions of innocent lives without a single thought of pity or regret it lived for anarchy. Well if this thing loved death so much I was going to return the favor. I don't know what came over me but I was tired of running from this thing. I immediately took out my sword did a U-turn and flew straight at the camazotz ready to rip it apart.

Apparently the camazotz wasn't expecting me to be so suicidal because when it saw me coming straight at it. It stopped flying its eyes full of shock and confusion. I immediately landed on its arm and scampered up the slippery surface. The monster looked at me with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. As if it was saying:_ Really dude? Really_. The monster swiped at me with its talons I managed to dodge it but the momentum swung me off balance. I began sliding over the monster's arm but was immediately caught by the camazotz's right arm. The monster lifted me over its maw. A giant pink tongue surrounded with sharp teeth. Another epic failure by Jack Ryder I thought sadly as the monster prepared to drop me. When I heard Angeline scream Get away from my friend! I saw her materialize on the side of the beast's head and draw her knife straight into the monster's eye. The monster screamed in pain and rage. It dropped me and I managed to fly to a nearby skyscraper where I saw Sam running straight towards the monster and I saw has he changed shape, growing beefier, larger until he was a 20 foot tall man in iron armor with a dragon helmet and a giant hammer. He jumped and yelled Judgment day! Even though he was tiny in comparison he managed to slam his hammer so hard into the camazotz's forehead that the camazotz eye's pinged around its sockets like a metal bullet. The camazotz roared in rage grabbing Sam and throwing him into a restaurant far down below. Sam! Angeline charged towards the monster but the camazotz was no fool knowing that she would go for its other eyelid. The camazotz grabbed Angeline as soon as she materialized. The monster gave a shrieking noise which I suspected to be laughter. The monster threw Angeline into a building where rubble collapsed on top of her. No! The camazotz must have known that my friends were my weakness because suddenly I had no courage. I was just a scared little boy with no chance. The monster had a look of absolute triumph. But just as fast as it had come hopelessness was replaced by a whole lot of anger. I called on Zephyros power even though Zephyros had lied to me (and me and him where going to have a serious chat about that.) and absolutely ignored me. I could feel him channeling his power through me. I would not fail my friends. I looked up at the sun a giant ball of flame and power and I called my power from there. The temperature began to rise; flames began appearing on the ground. I felt myself full of power. How did I feel? I felt unstoppable. I thrust my hand towards the sun and watched as a beam of fire; light and lava traveled 92 million miles from the sun onto the camazotz. The camazotz shrieked crashing into buildings, clawing at the flames on its body. If you've ever seen star wars episode 3, when Anakin falls in to lava . . . . . you'll have a pretty good idea about what's happening to the camaotz. The camazotz thrashed and roared in pain until it finally gave one last shriek and crashed to the ground. Wow! Said a voice behind me and I saw Sam and Angeline lying against the wall. They were in not a good shape, Sam was clutching the left side of his chest and I assumed his ribs were broken. His coat was ripped and peppered in holes as if he had been sprayed with a shotgun. Angeline looked a lot worse her face was unnaturally pale. Blood trickled down her forehead. Her jumpsuit was filled with tears and dust and her arm was unnaturally bent. Even though they were in a bad shape. They both managed to get to their feet. Sam. I asked. Are the shields open? He nodded. Yes and they are going to close them in 30 seconds. Why? He pointed to a small object a couple of miles away. That was heading straight towards. Because SAD'S going to nuke this place. What do we do? Sam yawned how about run?

I'm telling you I just can't get a break. First, I fight my evil relative, and then I fight a freaking bat monster and to top it off SAD's about to cap a nuclear bomb in our buts. Oh, my life sucks. Sam managed to turn into a holographic blue cheetah. Angeline turned into a dark shadowy comet which I found super cool. While I flew with my wings flapping the air. I could see the shields closing very slowly as the nuke got closer. Then that's where things got a lot worse. I heard a loud tremor and a deep snarl. I looked back to see the camazotz emerging from the wreckage. The monster was not in a good shape. It looked like a naked mole rat on steroids that had gotten horrible sunburn. It spotted me and its eyes burned with hatred. If looks could kill I would've been dead in 2 seconds. Even though it was in serious pain it managed to charge toward us. After that I ran at a speed so fast I would've made road runner jealous. The nuke was gaining speed and so was the camazotz if we timed it perfectly we could take down the monster. Me, Angeline and Sam managed to jump into the closing gap. The nuke managed to pass through the tiny space and it was heading straight for the camazotz. The camazotz reared on its hind legs and roared just as the nuke crashed into its chest.

The nuke was so powerful I couldn't even see the aftermath. The explosion looked like an egg exploding after it was put in a microwave. The aftershock was incredibly powerful. It literally shook the earth. Cracks in the shield appeared and for a second I was afraid that it wouldn't hold but then the tremor passed and cracks stopped appearing in the shield. I looked at my friends who were smiling at me and then we all burst into laughter. I think it was over the relief that we were still alive. Then we heard the alarms and the sound of incoming drones. I looked at my friends. We need to get out of here. They both nodded and without another word. We headed into the woods, where the trees seemed to welcome us into the endless darkness.

We made camp as soon as we where sure we lost them. I started a campfire, while Sam tended his arm which was burned after he attacked me and he cleaned up. Angeline's arms had healed after a little while and we were all cleaning up. Sam and Angeline had insisted I go to sleep so I put my head down and closed my eyes. I immediately regretted it.

As soon as I opened my eyes I found myself in a dark castle. It was impressive and scary but I sensed a presence that did not feel friendly its corridors were long, silent and incredibly creepy. The stairs were dusty and full of cobwebs they went up in a spiral. I felt like I was in a very terrifying Disney movie. As I climbed higher I saw a light growing from the top and voices talking to each other. I walked very quietly to the top and saw an incredibly horrifying sight. There was a bone fire in the middle of the chamber and Creed and Grizelda were clustered around it. Creed wore a winter coat, cargo pants and winter boots. Grizelda wore a black shawl and trench coat. His pinchers were tinted with blood. From what? I didn't want to know. Then the room grew darker and the massive being from the New York appeared. _**This is not good he snarled.**_ Creed and Grizelda exchanged fearful looks. What do you mean my lord? Said Creed. His eyes were full of fear but he contained his composure. _**Does Zane have the jewel?**_ Creed gulped as if he had been fearing that question. N-No m-my l-lord. He said something about fifa world cup. He promised he'd arrive there in two days. The being roared in rage and I saw him attempt to punch the world but to my surprise his fist passed through the wall. He's a ghost I realized. The being muttered some very creative curse words. _**I swear if Zane doesn't get the jewel I will tie his limbs to horses and make them run at full speed. **_Creed looked fearful. Grizelda actually looked excited. _**The godlings have already destroyed the camazotz as if it was a joke. I am incapitated and we are hunted at every moment. It's time for the back-up plan. Bring the prisoner.**_ Creed nodded and walked into the darkness. He returned a couple of minutes later with a girl who looked no older than 14 though I suspected she was a lot older than that. She was extremely pretty. If you crossed Kim possible with tomb raider I'm pretty sure you would have gotten an accurate description of what she looked like. She had long auburn hair and a muscular build. She wore a white shirt an army jacket and jeans. Her eyes were full of rage but she remained calm._** I'm only going to ask you this once. Where is the death horn? **_The girl spat in his face._** Guess we're going to have do this the hard way. **_He gestured towards Creed. Who walked towards the bone fire and pulled out a molten rod. Grizelda restrained the girl while Creed pressed it on her check. Her screams were muted by Grizelda's hand covering her mouth. The rod left a nasty burn on her check. At this point I wanted to beat Creed and Grizelda with the rod and then burn them alive in the bone fire. Alright she muttered alright. One day me and my brother were walking in the forest and we saw a hole in there and we decided to investigate and we saw this thing that looked like a horn and we took it home. Then one day these two officials came in saying they were part of an organization named SAD. They came and took the horn saying it was extremely dangerous. Only later did I realize how dangerous it was. Then your friend came and burned our house down and kidnapped me she said glaring at Creed. Who smiled at her smugly._**Very well. Thank you madam. That's all the information I need. **_The being made a quick motion towards Grizelda who smiled evilly. He walked towards the bone fire and tipped over the coals making the fire spread over the chamber. What are you doing!? The girl shrieked. _**Well let's see you disrespected me and you're incredibly annoying. **_Grizelda and Creed laughed exiting the chamber and laughing behind them. _**Don't worry. The being purred. We'll come back for you in five minutes. In the meantime try not to die. **_The being laughed as fire spread over the chamber making everything look like a living hell.

No! I yelled as I snapped awake. What is it? Asked Sam. I looked at him in terror. Sam they have your sister and that's not all. That being is going to raise an army of the dead. __


End file.
